ButchxButtercup
by divagirl3902
Summary: HEY this is my very frist story idk wat going 2 happen but every crazy and all and maybe a few lol i mean alot of them NO HATER!
1. FUN

_ME: HEY GUY THIS IS MY FIRST STORY _

_BLOSSOM:Who it about_

_Everyone:Yeah who it about?_

_Me:IDK let spin the picker {SPINS}_

_ME: We have a winner_

_Buttercup: NOOOOOO ME REALLY AND HIM_

_Bucth:Dont judge babe youll hurt youself_

_Buttercup WAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME {chase butch with a knife}_

_Me oh no wat im i going 2 do BUBBLES START THE STORY _

_Bubble Divagirl3902 does not own the ppgz and rrbz just her mind ps she might only post later sorry there school yeah _

_BUTCH X BUTTERCUP_

_prologue_

_buttercup is 16 years old she live alone and still is a tomboy with a little girly girly_

_butch is 17 yeah old football cap live alone and still a per _

_but will they get together or not_

_(ME: I MAKE SURE HEHEHEHE)_

find out later on ButchxBUTTERCUP

BUTTERCUP NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

BUTCH YES

BUTTERCUP I WILL KILL YOU DIVAGIRL 3902

ME( wispering ) give some idea if want 2 plus helppppppp me

Buttercup ( with a knife) Come out come out where ever you are


	2. OMG!

_Buttercup:WAT DID YOU DO TO ME _

_ME: NOTHING IT JUST A STORY_

_Buttercup:yeah yeah just a story (pull out her hammer)_

_Me AHHHH HELP ME YOU GUY START THE STORY AND SOMEONE GET_

_A CRAZY JACKET AND CHAIN SOMETHING AND GET HER IN IT_

_BOOMER BUBBLE BRICK BLOSSOM AND BUTCH:DIVAGIRL3902 _

_DIDNT MAKE THE PPG AND RRB OR EVEN OTHER_

_PEOPLE IN THE STORY LET START THE STORY_

_BUTCH X BUTTERCUP_

_KAORU P.O.V_

_IT BEEN YEARS SINCE I HAD A FIGHT OR TWO BELVIVE ME_

_I STILL HAVE MY POWER BUT STILL KEEP MY POWERPUFF GIRL_

_PERSON IS STILL LOCK UP BUT ONE PEARSON KNOW ABOUT IT _

_MY GAY FIREND MITCH (NO OFFENCE IDC IF YOU ARE GAY IT THE PERSON _

_THAT COUNT ON THE INSIDE) ,I WAS TRYING OUT FOR FOOTBALL _

_KAORU YOU OK YOU SEEM HOT HE ASK HUH OH YEAH I FINE JUST TRIED OF WIMP TRYING TO BEAT ME(LOL)_

_YEAH FINE ALRIGHT_

_WHAT DOES THAT MEAN_

_YOU AT YOU WAT YOU WEAR_

_OH THANK _

_I WEAR A GREEN TANK TOP TO SHOW OFF _

_MY CHEST(GETTING A LOT OF YOU FROM GUYS) AND BLACK SHORTS WITH MY PPG BELT_

_YOUR WELCOME GIRL HE SAID OMG HE SAID_

_WHAT _

_YOU AT THAT HUNK OVER THERE WITH THE BLACK HAIR AND _

_DARK GREEN SHIRT I THINK HIS TRYING OUT TO_

_I TURN AROUND_

_IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS ..._

_BUCTH?_

_ME:OHHHH CHIF HANGER_

_BUTTERCUP TIED UP IN A CHAIR IN A LOT OF ROOM IN ONE_

_ME IS THAT GOING TO WORK_

_EVERYONE SWEATDROPS WE DONT KNOW_

_ME I HOPE SO I AM SCARE OF HER (LOL)_


	3. DENIED LOL

BUTCH WHEN DO I GET TO SPEAK

ME THIS CHP

BUTTERCUP YELLING BETTER NOT BE GAKING AT ME

BUTCH AWWWWWW COME ON CUPCAKE YOU KNOW YOU WANT MY KISSES

BUTTERCUP BLUSHING NO I DONT

ME BE QUIET YOU TWO I DONT OWN THE PPG AND RRB OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS STORY PLUS I HAVE A LOT OF TYPEO

BUTCH POV

AS THE FOOTBALL CAPTIN I PLAY HARD BUT MY TEAM WAS TRIED AND I DONT KNOW WHY

BUT WATEVER I LOOK AROUND CUZ THERE SOMEONE LOOKING AT ME I LOOK INTO A PAIR

OF LIME GREEN EYES I SWEAR I SAW THEM SOME WHERE WHEN WAS FIGHTUNG BACK THEN

I SMIK AND WALK OVER THERE HEY THERE CAPCAKE IM BUTCH YOU WAITED FOR SOME ONE

NO I HERE TO TRY OUT NOW GO AWAY BEFORE I HURT YOU

I WAS SHOCK AT HER RESPONCE NO GIRL TURN ME DOWN

HER BLACK HAIR HER LIME EYES MY HERAT SKIP A BEAT

HELLO EARTH TO WERIDO

HUH OH

GOOD YOU OUT OF YOUR LALA LAND NOW GET AWAY

I TURNED AROUND AND WALK OFF

ME DENIEND

EVERYONE LAUGH EXCEPT FOR BUTCH

BUTTERCUP HA I LIKE HER

ME SOO YOU NOT GOING TO KILL ME

BUTTERCUP LATER

ME WORRY LOOK

BUTCH WHY YOU DO THAT

ME BCUZ I WAS BORED

BUTCH JUST HURRY UP AND END THIS

ME OK BYE EVERY ONE R&RTHIS WAS LONG BYE


	4. YES

BUTTERCUP(OUT OF THE JAIL CELL)MAKE SURE THERE NO LOVEY DOVEY CRAP IN HERE

BUTCH COME ON CUPCAKE GIVE ME SOME SUGER

BUTTERCUP (RUNNING FROM BUTCH BLUSHING)GET AWAY FROM ME RAPIEST

BUTCH COME ON CUPCAKE JUST ONE KISS

BUTTERCUP NO!

ME I DONT OWN NOBODY IN THIS STORY

BUTTERCUP POV

BUTCH WAS HITTING ON ME HOW GROSS

WONT YOU GIVE HIM A CHANCE MICTH SAID

NO HIS A RRB AND IM A PPG I BET HE DONT KNOW

WHO I AM

JUST TELL HIM

NO

WHY

BECAUSE HIS OLDER AND FASTER THEN HIM MIGHT KILL ME

JUST FIND HIS WEAKNESS

GOOD IDEA

WELL THERE HE IS

HUH I TURN AROUND AND SEEN BUTCH RUNNING

TO ME I DONT WHY ME

THEN HE WALK UP TO ME

YOU HE SAID

I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW

THEN WHAT IS IT

KAROU

WELL KAROU I WAS WONDERING... IF YOU WILL GO ON A DATE WITH ME

I WAS SHOCK IT WAS ALL OF A SUDDEN THEN I FIN. SAID

YES

WELL THAT END OF THAT I GOING TO TELL YALL SOMETHING I WILL POST ON WEEKEND OR OTHER DAYS

BUTTERCUP I GOIING TO PUKE

ME TROWS A BUCKET

BUTTERCUP PUKES I DONT KNOW WHY YOU DID THAT

ME GET OVER IT AND GIVE IDEAS MAYBE I MAKE THEM FALL IN LOVE

BUTTERCUP PUKES MORE PLZ DONT SAY LOVE

ME LOVE LOVE LOVE

BC PUKES

ME SINGING BUTTERCUP AND BUTCH SITTING IN A TREE KISSING

BC PUKES

FIRST COME LOVE

BC PUKES

THEN COME MARRAGE

MORE PUKEING

THEN COME BUTTERCUP WITH A BABY CARRIES

BC PASS OUT

ME WOW THAT WAS FUN ANY WAY BYE


	5. Buttercup

ME I GROUNDED FOR A MONTH

EVERYONE WHAT DID YOU DO

ME MY BROTHER RATTED ME OUT

BUTTERCUP HA HA

ME THAT IT I TRY TO BE NICE (PUSH BC IN THE JAIL THEN BUTCH)

DO WHAT YOU WANT BUTCH

BUTCH SMIKS BUTTERBABE

ME (HEAR YELLING AND CRASHING)

WOW I GOING TO WATCH THIS GUY START THE STORY

BOOMER DIVAGIRL3902 DONT OWEN THE PEEPS IN THIS STORY

BUTCH SHE SAID YES I EXPECT A SLAP OR PUNCH FROM HER

BUT NO SHE SAID

WHAT TIME SHE ASK

7:00

OK MY PLACES

SURE

KAURO POV

WHY I SAY YES I YELL PACEING IN MY ROOM

DONT WORRY I WILL FIX THIS MITCH SAID

WHAT DO YOU MEAN

MAKE OVER HE SAID HAPPY

OH NO

YES DO YOU HIM OR NOT

I KNOW I WAS BLUSH ALL KIND OF RED

I GUESS YOU DO HIS SAID SMIKING

OK

YEY

HE PUT GREEN APPLE GLOSS

GREEN EYESHADOW LIGHT ON TOP GETTING DARK DOWN

and a shirt and blue jeans

I look in the mirror and gasp

then I hear a knock at the door

I come I yell the I see butch looking so hot

he smirk

like what you see

I wish I cant see well we going

ok let go

his car is awesome

he had a cudacruzer dark green

when we got in he drive crazy

Butch Pov

Dang she looks hot

like them girls on the cheer team

but it not like pity love my heart beat for her

and my heart only beat from wait a min

Buttercup?

Me o_o omg he found out

hear in crash an everyone turn around seeing buttercup running with a hickey

butch chasing her come back baby you know you want me

me 0_0 really well bye my peeps


	6. First one

Me I going to start the story and I threw a song in there to I don't own nothing

KAROU POV

I still cant believe I doing this

we arrived to a karaoke bar

I was ok I guess I like to sing a little

you ready he ask

yeah

we walk in and sat

this guy came to us and started to flirt with me

butch was so mad he gave the guy and walk to the bathroom

10 sec later

butch came out then the guy ran out the bar

what you do

nothing

ok

ready to order

yeah I have a Chicken Kiev with a Blue Hawaii

and I had the same

and what song he look at me

uh starstuck by lady gaga

ok

they came back with our food we ate

mam it you turn to sing

ok

ready

set

go

the music start

bc start

Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track.  
Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track.  
Groove. Slam. Work it back. Space Cowboy just play that track.  
Gaga in the room. So Starstruck Cherry Cherry Cherry Cherry Boom Boom.

Rollin' up to the club on the weekend  
Stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin  
Fantasize I'm the track that you're tweakin  
Blow my heart up Put your hands on my waist pull the fader  
Run it back with original flavor  
Cue me up I'm the 12 on your table I'm so Starstruck...

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm so Starstruck  
Baby cause you blow my heart up  
I'm so Starstruck  
Baby cause you blow my heart up

I'm so Starstruck  
Baby cause you blow my heart up  
I'm so Starstruck  
Baby cause you blow my heart up

Baby now that were alone gotta request  
Would you make me number one on your playlist?

Got your Dre headphones with the leftside on  
Wanna scratch me back and forth back and forth?Uh huh

Put your hands on my waist pull the fader  
Run it back with original flavor  
Get the breakdown first  
Up until the chorus  
To the verse  
Re-ke-re-ke-Reverse

_[Chorus]_

_[butch]_  
Hey lil mamma like really, really is that him  
I done seen you before what you got on them big rims  
Enter that cash flow, I'm like baby you dont trip

So shawty say hand over your signature right here  
Like adjust the dotted line and I suppose to sign  
How she at it, a fanatic and I think it's goin down  
She so star struck, the gal all stuck  
I should have had an overdose too many Starbucks

Ain't never seen a balla, paper that stack taller  
Notice who let the top back on the Chevy impala  
Hummers and all that fully loaded with two spoilers  
What did you call that when you showed up with two dollars

But that's another chapter, son of a bachelor  
All on me, just spotted a baby actor  
Complete swagga, they go the dagga  
Got what she wants, shawty happily ever after

_[bc]_  
_[Chorus]_

Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track.  
Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track.  
Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track.

Baby now that were alone gotta request  
Would you make me number one on your playlist?

Got your Dre headphones with the leftside on  
Wanna scratch me back and forth back and forth?Uh huh

Put your hands on my waist pull the fader  
Run it back with original flavor  
Get the breakdown first  
Up until the chorus  
To the verse  
I'm so, I'm so...

_[Chorus]_

(Blow my heart up, i'm so, blow my heart up)

everyone cheer

wow we good butch said mostly you karou

we returned home he walk me up to the door

before I walk in he gave me and kiss me

it last for five min we got apart

I was blushing madly

he was to

then I ran in and jump on my bed

that was my first kiss and it was taking by butch and I love it

me ohhhhhhhhhh bc like butch

bc no I don't

ME yes you do bye every one


	7. TRUE LOVE

Me (seeing something in buttercup hand) Wait a min what in you hand Buttercup

Buttercup (Scare)NOTHING!

Me yeah nothing (jumps on her)

something fall out of her hand

Me It look like (gasp) BUTCH!

Buttercup WHAT THAT NOT BUTCH

Me then what this (read the name) and it says butch I smell a blackmail

Buttercup WHY

Me Just kidding

Buttercup whew

Me but I will tell him

Buttercup NOOOOOOOOOOOO (STOP HAMMER TIME) (LOL)

Me I going to start the story I don't own the peeps in this story

Butch pov

I was so dumb to do that just to kiss her

I guess it wasn't meet to be

the door open and I see the same lime eyes

why you do that she ask

because...

why

because (whisper) I love you

what you say

I LOVE YOU

she look at me

you cant like me you don't know me

well you names kauro (sorry If I miss spell)

no not that and if you knew you hate me

no I wont I promise

you sure I warn you

yes I love you

ok

Buttercup Pov

I warned him

(transform)

his mouth was wide open look at me buttercup

your ... buttercup

yes and you hate me

I walk in my house

but he grab my hand

don't go he said

Why I a powerpuff

I don't care I love you buttercup I always had

Really?

yes

he pull me in for a kiss (I not going to tell it)

I last for 7 min

we gasp for air

I love you buttercup do you love me can you be my girl?

yes

Me yay there together

Buttercup not in real life

Me yeah let fix that

Buttercup wait what are you doing

Me BUTCH

Butch WHAT

Me guess what I found in buttercup hand

Buttercup please don't tell him

Me I telling him

Butch what is it

Me A DOLL OF YOU

Buttercup blushing hard core

Butch oh that so (smirking) come here cupcake

Buttercup nooooooooo (running)

ME bye guys I will make another one soon


	8. Writer note to all

HEY I need to tell all my reader that the last chp is next i know it lame but i will make more story

plz don't be mad


	9. THE END OF LOVE

Me (hearing something) What is that noises

(noises is in the closet)

Me (walking to it and open the door)

gasp XD (see butch and buttercup kissing)

butch and buttercup (don't know i here)

Me you guys having a good time(smirking)

Butch and Buttercup (gasp and blushing)

Me BUSTED BY ME!

I going to start the story i don't own these people

5 YEARS LATER

butch and buttercup will get married today

Everyone is here BrickXBlossem BoomerxBubbles

And FIN BUTCHXBUTTERCUP (YAYYYY)

IT A HAPPY DAY FOR ALL

THE END

ME sorry but least i caught them (lol) but i will make more like maybe later

and you guy are awesome to read this and tell me to make more and egging me on

so i want to tell you THANKS AND I LOVE YOU ALL!


	10. writer note

OK THE NEW STORY OUT SO GIVE IT A CHANCE PLZ


End file.
